happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gummies For Dummies
Gummies For Dummies is an episode in Specy Spooktacular VI. Plot Hatchy walks up to a fortress and is encountered by Sorcery. Hatchy holds up his eggshell in hopes of the sorcerer giving him some candy. Unfortunately, Sorcery appears to be out, so he leaves. While looking, Sorcery comes across his spell book and comes up with a scheme. With the wave of his hand, Sorcery disappears into thin air. Elsewhere, Nutty is seen inside a candy store, gorging down on sweets, until having to rush to the bathroom. Flippy is also seen holding hands with Stacy, to the discomfort of a nearby Flaky, along with journalist Dexter interviewing Paws and Squabbles. Sorcery makes a sudden, dramatic appearance and casts a spell on everyone in the vicinity. Flippy is soon the first to realize that they haven't only been shrunken, but turned into gummy snacks. Sorcery grabs as many victims as possible before vanishing, leaving behind only Dexter. Nutty comes back out - having missed the event and therefore not affected by the spell - and begins to chase the sentient gummy seal. Sorcery returns to his fortress with his victims in a bag of gummy bears. Feeling hungry, he reaches into the bag and pulls Squabbles out while the others watch helplessly. Squabbles tries to prevent his demise but ends up being bitten in half. This causes Flaky to puke out a jelly-like substance. Squabbles' tail lands back in the bag and sticks to Stacy's rump, which gives Sorcery a twisted idea. Paws and Stacy get picked up while Flaky climbs out of the bag and falls onto the floor. She watches in utter horror as her friends get bitten apart. Flippy attempts to help them but gets his leg pinned down by a lollipop stick. What he witnesses next would traumatize him: the body parts of Stacy, Paws and Squabbles are affixed together into some sort of gummy centipede. Sorcery finds one of his snacks is missing and soon sees Flaky making a run for it. He grabs her and bites off her backside. This is enough to push Flippy's buttons; he pulls the stick off his leg and tosses it into Sorcery's beak, choking him. Flaky is tossed into a wall and gets stuck to it by her chewed-off back. Flippy replaces his leg with one of Paws', regaining his mobility. After yanking Flaky free, the two ride the gummy centipede to freedom. Sorcery coughs out the lollipop and quickly blocks the exit just before his captives could escape, only to be crushed by the door when Nutty barges in. Due to the sorcerer's death, the gummy spell wears off. Everyone is turned back to normal, but retain their injuries. The centipede comes undone into a pile of body parts. Nutty also spits out pieces of Dexter he ate. Sometime later, Nutty visits Flaky and Flippy at the hospital. He accidentally spills a bag of gummy bears, bringing the two respectively to the verge of tears and insanity. Deaths #Squabbles, Stacy and Paws are bitten apart. #Dexter is eaten by Nutty (offscreen). #Sorcery is crushed by a door. Trivia *The plot is based on an episode that was listed in Specy Spooktacular V but never got made. *A deleted scene included Flippy being forced to dance in a way referencing The Gummy Bear Song (due to being a green bear). Gallery Gummiesfordummies titlecard.png gummiesfordummies2.png|Run, run as fast as you can, you can't outrun Nutty, man! gummiesfordummies3.png|Take your pick. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular